We're Pregnant
by Originalhybridlover
Summary: Oliver reacts to Felicity telling him she's pregnant. [this basically expands on the pregnancy reveal scene]


**A/N: ****I didn't like that the scene when Felicity told Oliver was so short so I wrote this. I think it came out well. I like it anyway and I hope you do too.**

* * *

Oliver pulled back from Felicity and cupped her face, his smile wide and follow so much love and adoration, happiness shining in his eyes. "_We're pregnant._"

Felicity smiled widely at the wonder in his face at his utter look of happiness.

She had been trying to find a way to tell Oliver for the past week but could never find the right time. She was never once worried that Oliver wouldn't be happy.

Oliver loved being a father. She knew that he regretted everything he missed out on with Willam and ever since William came to live with him he had tried so hard to make up for it.

She had no doubts that he would love their child with every nerve, every fiber, every cell of his body.

However, the timing really sucked.

William just chose to live with his grandparents over living with them. He was avoiding their calls. They were under attack every other week and things were just all around crap as of late.

Still, this baby was like a light at the end of a long dark tunnel, guiding them forward.

"Yeah, we're pregnant." Felicity gave a small laugh.

"God, I love you so much." Oliver breathed, he leaned his forehead just breathing her in.

"I love you, too." Felicity curled her hand around the nape of his neck.

Oliver brushed his thumb across her lip and her eyes slid closed at the sensual touch his other hand left her face, his palm pressing flat against her stomach.

Felicity pressed her other hand over his on her stomach.

"Thank you," her husband's voice filled with reverence sent a pleasant shiver down her spine and she shifted closer to him as his hand cupping her cheek slid down till it rested over collarbone, his thumb brushing her pulse point.

Felicity tilted her head up, seconds before his lips pressed gently against hers. It was soft in a way that made her heart ache for more, she pressed forward, her hand tightening around the back of his neck, anchoring herself to him as his hand pressed more firmly against her stomach.

Oliver's lips glided across hers with a renewed purpose, he didn't waste a second as her lips parted beneath his, he slid his tongue inside, gliding it across hers slowly, only pulling back to nip at her bottom lip when she moaned that sexy little moan from the back of her throat that he loved so much.

Felicity arched against him, chasing his mouth with her own, her chest filled with warmth, spreading throughout her entire body and she wanted that feeling to last for as long as it possibly could.

Their lips parted and Oliver cupped her cheek, practically beaming, his smile was so bright. "I can't believe we're having a baby."

"I know," Felicity smiled in wonder. "It's.._wow._"

"Yeah, it is. How long have you known?" Oliver wondered.

"A few weeks, Dr. Schwartz called after what happened with Stanley when we had those blood test done," Felicity answered.

"When William left," Oliver realized. "Is that why you didn't tell me sooner?"

"That was part of it," Felicity admitted. "It just never felt like the right time."

Oliver's hand slid back up the collum of her throat. "I think with us the timing is never going to be perfect and at the end of the day what matters is that we do this together. That is when we are at our strongest and this baby," his thumb brushed against her stomach. "The timing may not be perfect but this pregnancy is everything."

"Yeah." Felicity breathed.

"She's gonna be perfect just like her mother," Oliver stated with complete certainty.

"Oliver." Felicity smiled at him in amusement. "I'm not perfect."

"You're perfect for me." Oliver's response was immediate. "And our child is going to be perfect for us."

"_Our child,_" Felicity repeated, eyes shining. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Do you remember when JJ was born?" Oliver asked.

Felicity brow furrowed at the sudden question. "Hard to forget. It was the first time you kissed me and then told me you couldn't be with me."

"Yes, I was a complete idiot but that was the day I knew I wanted everything with you." Oliver murmured, locking eyes with her.

"I still remember clearly walking into that hospital room, you were standing next to Lyla, JJ in her arms and you were staring down at JJ with such happiness and all I could see was you holding our child. I wanted a family with you ever since."

Felicity eyes filled with tears. "Oliver," she breath emotionally.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me Felicity." Oliver slid his arms around her, pulling her into him tightly, curling his body around hers. "You've made every single one of my dreams come true and I love you all the more for it."

Felicity wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You've done the same for me," she kissed his shoulder, her eyes sliding shut, and just enjoyed being in her husbands embrace.

Oliver's arms tightened around her, his heart filled with love and a burst of joy that threatened to overwhelm him.

He couldn't wait to see Felicity grow round with their child, to go to their first doctor's appointment, hear their child's heartbeat for the first time, or feel their child's kick for the first.

He was looking forward to every single moment and sharing it with his wife.

He couldn't wait to meet their baby, he loved this child with his whole heart and it wasn't even born yet.

The love he had for this baby was already so powerful, he felt it with every beat of his heart and he just knew that Felicity felt the same way.

This baby made everything they been through worth it and he wanted to give his child and Felicity the world. He wanted to give them everything.

He tilted Felicity lips up to his and kissed her until they were both breathless, basking in the happiness of their future with their child to come.

His mind always got foggy when he was kissing her, she had that effect on him but as his head started to clear, he realized something, "You went out in the field knowing you were pregnant. The both of you could have been hurt."

"I knew what I was doing and I was prepared to protect myself and our baby at any cost." Felicity's hand went to her stomach. "I may be pregnant but I'm not gonna wrap myself up in bubble wrap until I have this baby."

Oliver smiled apologetically. "I just want our family to be safe."

"We will be." Felicity placed her hand over his heart. "We have you."

Oliver felt a powerful wave of love wash over him, his mouth covered hers in a slow languid kiss, his mouth moving over hers as he kissed her with purpose, his arm wrapped around her waist and he lifted her, setting her on the counter and moved to stand between her legs, tugging her forward, he broke away from her lips, grinning as Felicity chased his mouth with her own.

Oliver dragged a chair over and took a seat in front of her, pulling himself forward until he was eye level with his wife abdomen.

Felicity paused as she felt her husband, lifting her shirt, pushing it up to just beneath her breast. "Oliver."

Oliver ducked his head down and pressed his lips to her still flat stomach, Felicity shivered as she felt his stubble graze across her skin, a sensation she had always loved.

"Hey, little one," he murmured against her skin as he gripped her hips, his thumb brushing against her skin.

"I don't know if you can hear me yet but I'm gonna talk to you anyway. I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you, You have no idea how lucky you already are because your mom is Felicity Smoak and she is the best person I know and she is going to be an _amazing_ mother to you."

Felicity eyes filled with tears and she gently smoothed her hand across his shoulder, holding him close as he spoke to their baby and she fell in love with him all over again.

Felicity wrapped her arms more securely around his shoulders as he stayed pressed to her stomach, just enjoying sharing this moment, needing it, after everything that they been through they deserved a moment just to themselves and their growing family, celebrating their good news.

"I want you to know something very important." Oliver continued, his lips brushed across her skin with every word he spoke. "You are so _loved_ and your mother and I will do anything to keep you safe. No matter what." he pressed his lips against her stomach lovingly. "Always."

* * *

**A/N: ****I can't believe Arrow is ending after Season 8. I mean, I knew it was coming but God, I'm going to miss it. Arrow help me discover a love for writing and I will always be grateful for that and Olicity will always have a special place in my heart.**

**Thanks for reading. Leaving a review is encouraged. **


End file.
